Żenujące odkrycie
by patkaza13
Summary: Harry dostaje emaila z linkiem do strony "Drarry naszym życiem". Oczywiście Draco też. Co się stanie, gdy dwójka nastolatków zagłębi się w fanfiction pisane o nich? TŁUMACZENIE. slash, fik w stylu "Bohaterowie dowiadują się o fanfiction o nich samych."


**Autor : **Xaperi**  
Tytuł oryginału : **Discovery of the Embarrasing Kind**  
Link do oryginału** **:** na profilu  
**Zgoda autora :** jest**  
Tłumacz : **patkaza  
**Pairing :** Draco M./Harry P.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter**  
Ostrzeżenia : **Slash! **  
Disclaimer :** Nic nie jest moje. Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, natomiast fabuła do Xaperi . Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tłumaczenia tekstu.

* * *

Harry wymknął się z Privet Drive, żeby zdobyć jakąś książkę do przeczytania. Dursley'owie wykazywali się takim brakiem inteligencji, że w ich domu nie dało się znaleźć żadnej zadowalającej lektury, więc Harry postanowił wybrać się do biblioteki. Kiedy dotarł, najpierw sprawdził swoją skrzynkę mailową, którą niedawno założył. Email'e, świetna sprawa. Były o wiele szybsze niż sowy i wygodniejsze, oczywiście jeśli miałeś sprawny komputer i dobre połączenie internetowe. Ale Harry nie poddawał się mimo problemów technicznych. Kiedy otworzył okno, zauważył nową wiadomość od nieznanego nadawcy.

Harry z ciekawością kliknął na nią i okazało się, że jest to tylko jedno zalinkowane zdanie.

"Harry, wejdź na tą stronę i przeczytaj, co jest tam napisane, to naprawdę ważne!"

Pomimo obaw kliknął w link, który otwarł się w nowym oknie. Otworzyła się strona zatytułowana "Drarry naszym życiem". Harry nie miał pojęcia czym jest _Drarry _ale wciąż przeglądał stronę, jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiony niż wcześniej.

Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, stwierdził, że strona była przeznaczona dla pisarzy. Harry potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ktoś wysłał mu link do tej strony, ale wciąż ją przeglądał.

Przeczytał wszystko od deski do deski. Myśli, które przelatywały mu przez głowę, dokładnie malowały się na twarzy. Miał zmarszczone brwi, a jego policzki były czerwone. Gdy skończył, policzki były czerwieńsze niż wóz strażacki, a usta otwarte, jak u zaskoczonej ryby.

Zamrugał szeroko otwartymi oczami, zanim zamknął okno i wylogował się z poczty. Szybko wstał i wyszedł z biblioteki, z powodu oszołomienia zapominając o książce, którą miał wypożyczyć.

* * *

Tydzień później można było zobaczyć czarnowłosego, rozczochranego nastolatka w za dużych, starych ubraniach, siedzącego przed komputerem i czytającego fanfiction.

Po pierwszym zaskoczeniu, Harry stwierdził, że perspektywa jego i Malfoy'a _razem_, tak jak w fanfick'ach, nie jest wcale taka zła. Właściwie napisał nawet kilka samemu i zdobył dzięki nim nawet sporą sławę. Oczywiście publikował pod pseudonimem literacki, a nie prawdziwym, bo było by to dość niezręczne, gdyby ktoś znajomy to przeczytał.

Ale, na jego nieszczęście, osoba, która wysłała mu tajemniczego maila obserwowała jego poczynania i postanowiła wysłać jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Jednak tym razem do innej osoby i o innej treści.

* * *

Draco jęknął podnosząc się ze swojego łóżka. Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie jak dla niego, ale jego mugolskie urządzenie, znane jako laptop całkowicie go rozbudziło. Brzęczało zawsze gdy dostał nowego maila. Choć Draco i jego rodzice nigdy by się do tego nie przyznali, na prawdę polubili ten mugolski wynalazek. Był bardzo użyteczny, a przy tym nie drogi, jeśli porównać to z wykarmieniem i pielęgnacją sów.

Opadł na wygodne, miękkie krzesło i otworzył laptopa. Zauważył, że email jest bez nadawcy. Mimo, że podejrzewał, że to spam, otworzył ją. Wiadomość, tak samo jak ta, którą otrzymał Harry, była tylko pojedynczym zalinkowanym wersem.

"Draco, przeczytaj to. Myślę, że Ci się spodoba."

Mimo, że był lekko zamroczony, kliknął w link. Tak samo jak Harry'emu, otworzyła mu się strona zatytułowana "Drarry naszym życiem". On, tak samo jak Harry, nie miał pojęcia czym jest _Drarry_, ale nadal czytał.

Jego reakcje, trochę przytłumione przez maniery Malfoy'ów, były bardzo podobne do reakcji Harry'ego. On, jak Harry, był zszokowany, a później raczej zawstydzony. Jego policzki nawet nabrały lekko różowego odcienia pod koniec czytania. Na samym końcu była krótka notka od autora, mówiąca, że to jego pierwsza próba pisania czegoś takiego. Nawet jeśli była to historia o nim i Potterze, Draco musiał przyznać, że była nawet dobra, jak na pierwszy raz.

Kiedy ta myśl przeleciała przez jego umysł, opanowana maska opadła, a na twarzy odmalowało się przerażenie. Szybko wyłączył swojego laptopa i zamknął klapkę, odpychając go daleko od siebie. Rzucił się na łóżko i zaczął liczyć pojedyncze nitki w materiale poduszki, starając się odpędzić tą myśl.

* * *

Harry kontynuował pisanie fanfick'ów o nim i Draco Malfoy'u. Zaczął nawet zdobywać stałych czytelników i komentatorów jego historii. Okazało się, że jego nowy czytelnik używa nicku Mr. Draco Malfoy, zaskakujące. Po pierwszej historii stało się to jego obsesją.

Od samego początku było to tajemnicą. Gdyby przyjaciele Harry'ego dowiedzieli się, czym zajmuje się w wolnym czasie, na pewno przestaliby z nim rozmawiać. A gdyby rodzice Draco dowiedzieli się o roli, którą odgrywa w tych historiach, jak nic by go wydziedziczyli.

_To błąd_, myśleli obydwoje, bo obydwoje sądzili, że ten drugi go nienawidzi. Ale tak na prawdę ich nienawiść zaczęła zanikać już podczas piątego roku w Hogwarcie. A gdybyś zapytał któregokolwiek z nich, kiedy nienawiść zniknęła, żaden nie potrafiłby tak na prawdę odpowiedzieć, bo żaden nie wiedział, jak to się stało.

* * *

Miesiąc później można było znaleźć tą dwójkę na chacie dla użytkowników strony "Drarry naszą wiarą". Harry kilka dni temu dostał wiadomość od swojego czytelnika, w której pytał, czy mogliby spotkać się na chacie i porozmawiać o jego pracach. Tym czytelnikiem był Draco, który chciał zagłębić się w historie i dowiedzieć się, skąd autor czerpie inspirację. Jak zwykle, nie mieli pojęcia, że rozmawiają ze swoimi drugimi połówkami z fanfick'ów.

**DragonMagic napisał :** _Cześć, jesteś? _

**HeroicPrince napisał :** _Jestem. To ty śledzisz moje historie? _

**DM :** _Nom, i muszę przyznać, że są niezwykłe. _

**HP :** _Dzięki! Uwielbiam twoje komentarze, są bardzo pomocne. _

**DM :** _Nie ma sprawy, cieszę się, że pomagam. Skąd bierzesz inspirację? _

**HP :** _Cóż, znam Draco Malfoy'a i Harry'ego Pottera. _

**DM :** _Naprawdę? Ja też, może znamy się w rzeczywistości? _

**HP :** _Może. Chodzisz do Hogwartu? _

**DM :** _Tak, jestem w Slytherinie, a ty? _

**HP :** _W Gryffindorze... _

**DM :** _Serio? Nie sprawiasz wrażenia idiotycznie odważnego jak Gryfon... _

**HP :** _Cóż, zgaduję, że nie. Raczej myślę nad swoimi decyzjami, a nie kieruję się 'gryfońską odwagą'_

**DM :** _To wiele tłumaczy. Na którym roku jesteś? _

**HP :** _Teraz zacznę szósty. _

**DM :** _Tak jak ja. Więc kim jesteś? _

**HP :** _Ostatnia litera mojego imienia to 'Y' a nazwiska 'R'_

**DM :**_ 'Y' i 'R'? Hmm... _

**HP :** _A ty?_

**DM :** _Ostatnia imienia to 'O' a nazwiska 'Y'_

**HP :** _Ciekawa kombinacja... _

**DM :** _Jesteś dziewczyną? _

**HP :** _Nie, a ty? _

**DM :** _Nie, jesteś blondynem? _

**HP :** _Nie, a ty?_

**DM :** _Tak, więc jaki masz kolor włosów? _

* * *

To ciągnęło się przez jakiś czas, pokazując, że ta dwójka jest naprawdę niedomyślna. Dopiero tydzień później zorientowali się, kim jest druga osoba. W tym czasie rozmawiali o tym, co lubią w Drarry i o tej dwójce. Odgrywali nawet różne scenki na chacie, współpracując._[1]_ Ale kiedy się zorientowali...

* * *

**DM :** Mam pytanie_... _

**HP :** _Tak? _

**DM :** _Jesteś Harrym Potterem? _

**HP :** _yyy..._

**DM :**_ Jesteś Harrym Potterem?!_

**HP :** ._..tak, skąd wiedziałeś?_

**DM :** _Cóż, twoje internetowe inicjały to HP i podałeś mi litery Y i R_

**HP :** _Oh... czekaj! Ty jesteś Draco Malfoy? _

**DM :** _Oh, yyy, cóż... _

**HP :** _Cholera_

* * *

A kiedy kolejny rok szkolny w Hogwarcie się rozpoczął, często można było zobaczyć Draco i Harry'ego trzymających się za ręce i spędzających razem dość sporo czasu. Większość przeżyła szok, ale była dwójka uczniów, którzy uśmiechali się widząc ich razem. Dwie dziewczyny które były wręcz uzależnione od fanfiction, a szczególnie tych sprośnych. Dwie dziewczyny, Krukonka i Gryfonka, które zazwyczaj siedziały z telefonem w ręce i chichotały, teraz przybijały sobie piątki. Kiedy odwróciły uwagę od pary Węża i Lwa, zauważyły dwie inne osoby - profesora Snape'a i Hermionę Granger.

Krukonka i Lwica spojrzały na siebie i przysięgły, że połączenie tej dwójki to ich kolejna misja. W końcu kto podejrzewałby Pomylunę Lovegod i Grzeczną-Ginny Weasley?

* * *

_[1]_ To _odgrywanie scenek_ - w oryginale _RP's_ co oznacza _Role Play_. Sądzę, że chodzi o improwizację na chacie jako Draco i Harry i tworzenie takiego fanfiction.

Nie przetłumaczyłam ich nicków z chatu, bo, po pierwsze, nie udało mi się znaleźć takich odpowiedników, żeby zachować inicjały, przy tym nie tracąc ogólnego sensu, a po drugie, no powiedzcie, czy teraz nie używa się zagranicznych nicków?

* * *

Jest pierwsza przetłumaczona miniaturka. Mi osobiście bardzo się spodobała i po prostu musiałam ją przetłumaczyć.


End file.
